


Swiftly They Came

by JustYourAverageFangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, M/M, Men of Letters, Men of Letters Bunker, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourAverageFangirl/pseuds/JustYourAverageFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is missing. Mary Winchester is alive. A new ally steps in to help Dean. But they soon learn that there is more to their new friend...and to their new adversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swiftly They Came

**Author's Note:**

> Since Season 12 is not out yet...I've just made up random stuff for the Evil English Men of Letters. NONE OF IT IS TRUE. THIS IS JUST AN IDEA I HAD.

It was an unusually cold evening in Kansas. It was only October but the temperatures was in the high forties. Dean, Mary and Cas step out of the impala, each with a weapon in hand. "Are you sure this is where he went?" Dean looks over at Cas with doubt. Cas looks up at the towering building. "I followed him here." They stare at each other for a minute until Mary breaks the silence by clearing her throat. "Are we getting my son or not?" She pumps the shotgun and walks carefully and cautiously into the building, followed by her son and his angel.Sam had been missing for a month. All they saw in the bunker was a pool of blood on the floor. Cas had found Dean alive and was so overwhelmed with joy that he kissed him right then and there. Mary smiled when she saw how happy her eldest son looked in the arms of an angel. Cas had finally found one of the English Hunters and followed him to an abandoned warehouse.

Mary motions for Dean to go down the hall on the left and for Cas to go right. She keeps her finger on the trigger, ready to pull it at the slightest flicker of movement, just as she was trained by her parents. She turns a corner and sees a door, slightly cracked open. From the other side of the door, she hears the rattling of chains and laughter. She peaks her head into the room and sees five men circling a large man chained to a chair. The man in the chair is badly bruised with blood coating his face. Mary, by mothers instinct, recognizes him and sneaks up behind the men. She shoots one in the back with a shotgun and grabs a pistol from her belt and takes out the other four. She puts her guns away and as she does, Dean and Cas come sprinting into the room. "Sam?" Mary puts her hands on her son's face and lifts it up. Dean rushes to his mother and puts his hands on his brother's knee. "Sammy?" Mary looks over at her eldest son and smiles at the fact that he still calls him 'Sammy'. Sam opens his eyes slowly and weakly, looking from his mother to Dean. He closes his eyes tightly and lets a tear fall from his eye. "Thank god it's over. All these years...I'm done." Dean and Mary exchange puzzled glances, "Sam, you've been gone a month. You're alive." Sam opens his eyes again and looks at Dean with wide eyes. He then looks at his mother, her blonde hair pulled back tightly into a ponytail. "But..." His eyebrows scrunch together. "I'll tell you later. Let's just get you out of here!" Mary finds the keys to the locks and unchains her son. Dean keeps him upright and the four of them turn to walk out the door when Antonia Bevell steps out of the hallway and closes the door behind her. Ten other men emerge from the shadows behind the Winchesters, each with loaded guns in their hands, ready to be shot.

Cas holds out his hands, as if to smite them all and waits for the bright light to fill the room. Nothing happens. "Your powers don't work here Castiel. Sorry!" She smiles devilishly. "You're not sorry." Cas says, completely serious. She laughs wickedly and pulls a gun from her belt. "You're right, I'm not sorry. In fact, this pleases me tremendously. But I don't want to kill you Castiel. I want to study you. Your friends here..." She points to the Winchesters behind him, "Them I want to kill." Cas clenches his hands into fists and steps in front of the three of them. Antonia stalks around the four of them, her hand on her pistol. "You see...we've been watching the Winchesters quite closely ever since Henry died all those years ago. Ever since Abaddon came to our attention." Cas returns to Dean's side and watches Antonia closely. "Henry was a great Man of Letters. We were hoping to recruit John but he was far too old. We looked to you, Dean and Sam, to take up your grandfather's role. But when we found out what Sammy here was..." Mary looks over to her youngest son, who looks down at his feet with a look of pain and regret. "We thought that maybe, just maybe, he would turn out to be different. But it all went down hill when someone pulled Dean out of Hell." She looks to Cas with a sickening grin. Dean buffs his chest slightly. "My point is...everywhere you two go...death follows. It doesn't matter if they're supernatural or humans. They always die because of you. It's what we call collateral damage. I understand that must be a foreign subject to the two of you."

"Listen here you ugly bitch, I don't know who you are or where you come from, but I will end you if you touch a hair the three of their heads." Cas can't help but smirk at this remark. "Last time we checked Mary, you were dead. Your gut was sliced into and you burned on a ceiling. Matter of fact, that's what started this whole 'hunting' thing you have going. We've read your files." Mary steps in front of the three boys and snarls, "Things change bitch." Her blue eyes squint into a glare that would scare the life out of anyone...as long as they weren't a hunter or Woman of Letters. "We've given your boys here plenty of chances to stop ruining the world...but they keep on mucking it up. They even got the sun to nearly die. This has gone on long enough." Mary takes a step forward, her hands clenched into fists so tightly that her nails cut into her palms. Antonia, reacting completely on instinct, pulls the trigger, hitting Mary in the thigh. She falls to the ground with a loud scream. Dean nearly drops Sam to get to his mother.

One of the men behind Dean goes down with a thud. Everyone in the room is shocked to see an arrow in the man's chest. Two other men go down, only two seconds in between each other. Antonia scans the walls until a tall and slim figure jumps from one of the rafters and slams her fist into Antonia's face knocking her out. The figure moves almost too fast for a human. Deans first thought is Wendigo but this figure is slower and smaller. The figure runs to one of the men, throwing a knife into his chest before reaching him. She uses his body as a step stool and flings herself onto two others. She pulls two pistols from her boots and shoots two more men in the head. The remaining two men stand in fright but then run at the figure, who has now stopped moving. As they grow closer, the figure slides two knives into their throats with ease. The figure puts her knives back into the holsters on her belt and turns to Dean. The stealthy and deadly figure turns out to be nothing more than a young girl, no older than seventeen. Her green eyes sparkle brightly in the light from the ceiling lights. She tightens her dark auburn ponytail and retrieves her other knives from the bodies of the ten men she took out in less than a minute.

"My name is Piper." Her voice is not too high and not too low. Her face is clear of freckles and has a very slight olive tone to it. Mary, Cas, Dean and Sam stare at Piper with gaping jaws and a hint of fear. She stares at the four of them...waiting for one of them to reply but no one does. "No need to introduce yourselves...I know your names anyway. Let's get out of here before this bitch wakes up." She points to Antonia and helps Mary stand up. She guides them out of the building, no one saying a word. When they reach the car, Dean finally stops to react while Cas heals Mary and Sam. "What are you?" Dean looks her up and down, trying to understand what exactly she is. "I'm human Dean...just like you. You can do the routine and check if you like." Without hesitation, Dean cuts her arm with a silver blade. Nothing happens. He splashes her with holy water. Still nothing. "Christo." He says cautiously. Piper doesn't flinch. "Where'd you learn to do that?" Dean begins to fangirl at the fact that a girl almost half his age could take down more enemies at once than he could. "I taught myself. Now if you don't mind, I have a family to locate." Before she can leave, Mary comes around, leg completely healed, and grabs her arm. "What do you mean?" She then explains to them that she was separated from her family during a hunt a few days ago and has been trying to find them. "You can stay with us until we find them." Mary insists. "I think I can take care of myself."Mary glares at her, sending chills up Piper's spine. "As long as I get back to my family."As they drive back to the bunker, Dean can't help but look into his rear view mirror and watch Piper closely.

She was lying.


End file.
